Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of aviation lubrication systems and, more particularly, to a gearbox lubrication system for an aircraft.
Various aircraft include a propulsion system coupled to a number of blades. In a fixed wing aircraft, the blades provide a forward momentum. In a rotary wing aircraft, the blades or rotors provide lift in addition to forward momentum. In many instances, the blades are connected to the propulsion system through a gearbox. Typically, the gearbox will include a lubrication system that distributes a lubricant onto various components. Loss of lubricant could result in a failure of the gearbox and, ultimately, a loss of momentum and/or lift that may lead to an unplanned landing.